dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Emperor Pilaf
Does anyone know his power level? Do we think it's possible that Pilaf came from the Makyo Star? 12:34, August 12, 2011 (UTC) No, then he would be more powerfull and could possibly transform + he never mentioned it. SaiyanElite 12:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Pilaf should be dead in GT in DBZ when the world explodes, everyone dies including pilaf, when goku ask to Porunga to revive all the good people of the Earth, he would not be revived. :Pilaf is ambitious, not evil.. Jeangabin666 22:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :They said "all but the mos evil" to be specific. Pilaf may be a bad guy, but he isn't that evil-Redjirachi first off gt aint canon but he was revoived because he wasnt fully evil. he never harmed or hurted anybody spookypongghost420 @spookypongghost420: It´s only your personal opinion that GT is no canon, not necessarily a fact. There is a huge debate about that topic, but no official statement declaring it non-canon.As90 (talk) 15:27, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Majin Buu Saga How did he, Mai, and Shu survive when Majin Buu wiped out the earth? Literally EVERYONE on earth besides Goku (who was dead anyway but eventually came back to life), Dende, Hercule, and the puppy were killed when Buu wiped out the planet and eventually destroyed it. 01:40, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Resurrection F Do we know where he ended up after he, Tagoma, and Sorbet revived Frieza? Also, to answer any "why is he still alive": If you believe either GT or Battle of Gods and Resurrection F are canon (though clearly both can't be at once), he probably flew a ship away from Earth when Majin Buu started terrorizing, and returned once Earth was restored. Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 20:34, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Quote I think the quote "I ll have you know I got my degree in torture, I am a certified master of torture." would be much better than the current one. The reason is it is also one of his greatest quotes, and in the original Dragon Ball he is introduced and played a far more prominent role. In GT, which is not even supposed to happen, he only has one single scene, and play a very minor role just to make Goku a kid again. Not to mention the current quote is not that memorable either. I ask admin User:Neffyarious he tells me to put on the talk page. So he seems to allow me as long as it is accepted. And I dont talk about other wiki that use it. What other wikis do is not our thing, not to mention some simply copied from here for them. King Piccolo head quote is from King Piccolo Saga, and Frieza head quote is from the Frieza Saga, so why Pilaf head quote can not be on the Emperor Pilaf Saga or at least in Dragon Ball, but instead in a series that he has little to no role in it?TheDancingClown1 (talk) 13:42, May 2, 2018 (UTC) I'd prefer shortening the current quote to just "I am a brilliant researcher and an unrivaled mastermind... with a special knack for devious behavior.". I feel the rest is just irrelevant to what kind of person Pilaf is. Your suggested quote says he's a torturer (and implicitly, a sadist), but that's just him trying to scare people. To reiterate: I think we should shorten the current quote. Orion (T-B- ) 16:34, May 2, 2018 (UTC) If shortened the quote, it also only makes it like he is a genius, and actually he is also a torturer, remember how he punish Mai and Shu for their failures. Both of those quotes are his arrogance trying to make himself look great. And I dont think his any of GT quotes (there are not much of them either, seeing how he is only in one scene) should be his head quote, because he is a very minor character there. If they are, then his Super quotes would be better, as he is the recurring villain in at least the God of Destruction Saga. But I have another suggestion if you dont agree with the original one, maybe this would work: "Heh heh heh heh heh. Heh heh heh heh heh. What? You think you have some puny little dream that s worthier than my imperial ambitions? Maybe we should flip a coin for it". This was said during the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. It shows his ambition to rule the world that he always want. Regardless of which, all I want to say is pick a quote of him from Dragon Ball, not GT nor Super, because he is most important there.TheDancingClown1 (talk) 16:45, May 2, 2018 (UTC) I think the source of the quote is irrelevant. The quality of the quote is what matters. That said, from what I remember, he never actually tortured anyone. Sure, maybe he hit his minions a few times, but no real torture. Without a quote that properly describes his character, I think the one from GT (after being shortened) is the best fit; the readers can then make their own judgement based on the article itself. PS: Please try to write your message all at once. I've been waiting for almost an hour to make my reply because you edited your message about 10 times. Orion (T-B- ) 17:21, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, because I always busy so I always forgetting things. While writing those, I also do many other things. But what about the second quote I suggested? Though, if not, I still think it would be fine, though disappointed. TheDancingClown1 (talk) 17:31, May 2, 2018 (UTC)